This invention relates to two-dimensional, 2D, and three-dimensional, 3D, arrays of pilot channels for the support and guidance of vehicles and containers which are moveable on elongated runners.
Snowmobiles used in long-distance competition have been fitted with sharp-edged, wear-resistant carbide blade inserts for several years. These rail-like elements permit the machine to travel over extended patches of frozen sand/gravel without wearing off the sharp edge which is a significant benefit for directional control in high-speed turns. However, the sharp ends and edges of these elements "dig" into a typical wood trailer deck during sliding movements to load the sled. Provided enough brute force is available to force the sled, the usual loading/unloading process produces deep gouges in the trailer floor and reduces its life to a few uses. An alternative solution is to lift the machine with a hoist mounted on another vehicle. The pilot-channels and arrays of this invention have been developed after careful study of the profiles of skis and carbide blades and the safety factors related to driving one or more sleds directly into a secure position on the trailer.
No patents or publications can be found which disclose: (a) pilot channels specifically shaped to engage only the upper-working-edge surfaces of snowmobile skis or (b) 2D or 3D pilot-channel arrays for guiding and supporting runner-supported vehicles such as snowmobiles.